It's Still My Life
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Coda to "It's My Life" Jared and Jensen's reaction to Sam and Dean going to a Supernatural convention. OOOH!


"It's Still My Life"

Coda for "It's My Life"

**Some of you asked for a coda or something of J&J watching the convention clips. P.S. I'm changing the setting from after 4.10 "Heaven and Hell" to after 5.05 "Fallen Idol." Here you go.**

"Hey, Jensen, check this out," Jared called. Jensen came bounding down the stairs of their temporarily shared house.

"What is it?" asked Jensen.

"People have posted videos of the convention on YouTube," Jared told him.

Jensen froze. "Do we wanna know?"

"Might as well," Jared told him as they sat down to watch the videos. "Okay, first, the breakfast session."

Jared and Jensen watched as Sam and Dean told stories: the Eye of the Tiger story, the guy at the café totally stunned to see them, and even some stories about bloopers.

"Wow, that's a pretty good impression of us," said Jensen. "Sam's got you down-pat."

"Dean could've cheered up a little," said Jared, "but he was pretty good, too."

They clicked on the video of the Q&A session. Sam walked through the gap in the curtain. Everyone screamed and applauded as Sam walked over to the MC and took the microphone.

"Hey!" Sam called as he sat in the chair on the center of the stage. He looked behind him to see a giant picture of himself on the screen, labeled with Jared's name. "Holy crap!" He turned back to the crowd. "That's a big picture!" They laughed. "There are a lot of you here. Okay, anybody got a question?"

As the fans started into the questioning, Jared and Jensen listened and watched. Sam talked about a lot of things: Jared's near-death experience, Jared's pants prank on Jensen (to which the actors laughed), the prank with the binoculars (to which the actors laughed again), a fan telling Sam about the Hand of Ipecac, some guy calling Sam a necrophiliac—

"A necrophiliac?" said Jared. Sam seemed confused as he tried to shrug it off. When the guy asked if he'd get back together with Jess, Jared could see the haunted look that passed over Sam's face. "Oh, man. That poor guy."

Sam seemed to recover quickly enough so no one got suspicious. Someone then asked about saying the same lines in Mystery Spot, which Sam then proceeded to rat on Jensen.

"Well, that's true," said Jensen. "I did do that."

They turned their attention back to the computer screen to watch as a thud resounded over the speakers. A microphone slid out onto the stage towards Sam's chair. Sam looked down at it and started laughing. The curtain flew open, and Dean burst onto the stage, snatching the mic from the floor and heading back behind the curtain. Sam doubled over in laughter as Dean came back out from behind the curtain, completely calm and collected.

"Did y'all see that moron that just ran out here?" asked Dean. The crowd laughed. "He looked kind of familiar." They laughed again.

"That is so totally something you would do," Jared told Jensen.

"Yeah," said Jensen. "Man, he's good."

"You'll never believe what just happened to me downstairs," Dean was saying. "I had a jumper."

"A jumper?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, some girl leapt on me," said Dean. They laughed.

"Look at how many people there are," said Sam.

"All here to see me," said Dean. They cheered as Sam smiled and shook his head.

"That's great," said Jensen, laughing.

"There was an anonymous question someone had for you," said Sam.

"Alright, what was your question?" asked Dean.

"It wasn't mine; it was anonymous," said Sam.

"Okay."

"What would you say to the many-said true accusations that Jared's character—that's my character, Sam—is better looking…" the actors laughed, "…smarter…" they laughed again, "…taller…" they laughed again, "…younger." Sam stopped. "Alright, we can lose younger—than your character. What would you say to them?"

Dean looked at him. "You have to ride shotgun."

The actors laughed as Sam smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's get to the questions," said Dean.

"On most episodes, they seem to point out that maybe Dean isn't quite as smart as Sam is—" a girl said.

"A very accurate observation," said Sam.

"I'm not finished yet!" the girl laughed. "Do you think it's because the writers keep insisting on hitting Dean in the head all the time?"

Jensen laughed. "That's right. They do hit me in the head a lot. Kind of like how they choke you a lot."

"That's true," laughed Jared.

"Or it could be all the junk food that he eats," said Dean. "But I think Dean is a…brilliant, brilliant man." They laughed. "And Sam is a brilliant, brilliant boy…" more laughter.

"I heard online that they were thinking about doing a _Gilmore Girls_ movie," said a girl. "If they were, do you think you would—"

Dean turned to Sam, clutching his mic. "Oh, please!" They laughed. "Please!"

"Jensen's gonna scream, so cover your ears," said Sam. "Sure, I'd go back and do the movie. I'd love to."

"If they did a body swap episode, what would you do to portray the other?"

"Probably look at himself a lot," said Sam. He laughed and jumped up, putting on one of Dean's smirks and shrugging out of an imaginary jacket. He laughed and sat back down as the crowd cheered.

"Don't encourage him," said Dean. He turned to the girl. "Continue, lovely."

"How would you portray Sam if they did a—"

"What, body swap with Jimbo here?" asked Dean, pointing at Sam. "You want me to imitate him?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

Dean smiled. "Gladly." Everyone cheered as Dean got up.

"Oh, this'll be awesome!" said Jensen.

"It would be something about like this," said Dean.

Dean put the microphone on his chair and stood to one side. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and hitched up his shoulders to make himself look taller. He put a pout on his face and began to stalk across the stage, swinging his legs exaggeratedly to make them look long and gangly. Sam doubled over in laughter as the crowd cheered. Dean stopped on the other side of the stage and gazed out at the crowd from behind invisible bangs. As he walked towards his chair, he nodded his head a lot. He sat back down as everyone applauded.

"In 'All Hell Breaks Loose,' and 'Mystery Spot,' and 'No Rest for the Wicked,' you both, you know, died so wonderfully." Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Who do you think had the best death scene? Who died best?"

Dean put on a confused face. "Me!"

"But you had more chances!"

Dean smiled. "I do love 'Mystery Spot,' 'cause it was such a fun episode for me, 'cause I just didn't care, 'cause I was just dying all the time. Poor Jared is, like, freaking out the whole episode. And I'm, like, 'Hey, buddy, wake up! Let's go!' I love those."

Both Jared and Jensen noticed Sam's face darken slightly, and Dean sent him an apologetic look. Sam nodded as someone else asked a question.

"In 'The Magnificent Seven,' there's the seven deadly sins, but I only counted six bodies. Where's the seventh demon?"

Dean pointed at Sam, and everyone laughed. "I don't know. There's lust, greed…sloth…"

"Pride, gluttony," supplied Sam. They lost their count.

"There should have been seven," said Dean.

"In the end, Bobby said the girl would make it."

"There you go," said Dean. "One of the bodies didn't die. That's why there weren't seven." They corrected him. "Two of the bodies didn't die."

"And a follow-up question: how did you fight Lust when no one else could fight theirs?"

"Well, if you notice, just before I dunk her in the holy water, I had a very lustful kiss," Dean explained. "So, I curved that appetite very quickly…and then I dunked her."

"I would like to know if you think that the message phone line in 'Lucifer Rising' will ever be cleared up, and would you like to see it touched on?" asked a girl.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Yes."

Dean looked out at the crowd. "Huh?"

"You all know what she's talking about?" asked Sam.

"No, I don't," said Dean.

"The message that was left on Sam's voicemail that they changed it and it was from Dean, they never touched on that so far in season five," explained the girl.

"Oh," said Dean.

"Zachariah doctored it in your voice," said Sam.

"Because it wasn't real," said Jensen.

"But it was real to me," said Sam. "I heard it."

"Yeah, but we want to know if Sam and Dean—"

"Oh, you want to know if Sam and Dean are gonna discuss it?" asked Dean. He pointed at Sam. "No, because it was in his head."

"No, he changed the voicemail to where it was your voice," explained Sam. "So I actually heard it."

Dean stared at him, frowning. "What?"

Sam laughed a little. "You left me a message saying, 'Hey, Sam, I think I forgive you.' But then, when I listened to it, it was, 'Sam, you suck.'"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," said Dean. "Dean didn't actually leave that message."

"But Sam thinks he did," said Sam.

Dean leaned back in his chair. "But does he still think that Dean left that message or does he know that it was a doctored message?"

"I'd have to ask Sam," said Sam.

"Can you ask Sam?" said Dean.

"Say the word," said Sam.

"Action," said Dean.

Sam looked down at the stage, slipping into a brooding face. He looked up at the crowd, his eyes sad and pensive. Jared and Jensen started laughing out loud.

"Cut," said Dean.

Sam sat back in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, he thinks it. We should clear that up, man."

"I'm glad we cleared that up," said Dean. "'Cause Dean's not here."

"Action," said Sam.

Dean hesitated for a second before sitting back in his chair, blanking his face of emotion.

"Cut," said Sam.

Dean shook his head. "He's good."

Sam then left, leaving Dean on the stage.

The questions began again: the cat scene, how Jensen hates caramels now, how Jensen got his dog, the talk of the emotional scenes (the actors could see a look of rage pass on Dean's face for a moment when someone whooped at the mention of dead Sam), the BB gun incident, Dean told how the people on _Lost_ work in Hawaii, and the manic-depressive suicidal bear. Then came the T-shirt auction. It went well and was hilarious. The brothers said their goodbyes and left.

"Well…" said Jared, closing down the Internet. "That wasn't so bad."

"No, it wasn't," said Jensen. "They did pretty good…considering."


End file.
